Finally happy
by megsxo
Summary: Its a chax story.
1. Chapter 1

******This is my first fan fiction, so dont be harsh. A chax fanfic which includes Bianca, Heath, Ruby and Casey. I do not own home and away. I really hope you like it and please review.**

**chapter 1**

_**charlies p.o.v**_

I walked in to the diner with my little girl in my arms. Amelia was nearly one and I had had the most amazing year ever. We were going for lunch to see daddy. As we entered the diner I saw Ruby and Casey, Rubes turned around with a huge grin on her face and frantically waved at us to come over. ''Hey rubes'', ''Hey guys, how is my little sister'' she said whilst reaching out for millie. I gave her too her and took my own seat. We were all chatting away, when I saw him walk in, with that familiar grin on his face that always made my heart melt. He came over to us and planted a kiss on my lips, I always feel happy around him. Brax's eyes lit up when he saw Amelia, he quickly took her off Rubys lap, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, millie let out a cute giggle that made us all smile. He was about to put her down so he could go and order our food, when her small hands grasped onto a bit of his t-shirt, not wanting to be out of his arms.

_**brax's p.o.v**_

We were all sitting down eating our lunch, it made me so happy to think that I had a family now, I didn't want anything to change, and I wasn't going to let it. I looked at my daughter who was sitting on charlie's lap, she had brown hair with cute ringlets and she had bright blue eyes just like her mother, and she certainly had the Braxton smile. I love her so much I thought to myself. I looked above Millie and saw my gorgeous wife sitting there, I was such a lucky man. Charlie and I had been married for a year and a half now, we had been so much together, but finally we are happy

_**charlies p.o.v**_

It was 5 o'clock and the sun was the perfect temperature for Amelia. I love the feeling of the breeze as you walk along the sand. Millie sat between my legs as she played around with the sand. She let out cute giggles and gurgled, making me smile. I couldn't wait until she could speak, apparently first words are when they are 12 months, so it wasn't long now. I was looking out towards the sea when I heard my name being called. I spun my head round to see my best friend Bianca waddling towards us. Her tummy was getting bigger now, she was 5 months pregnant with my brother in laws baby. ''Hey Bianca, how you feeling'' I asked as she came nearer to us. ''erghh, my mood swings just keep changing, and I certainly have a lot of cravings'' she replied. A huge smile crept onto her face as she realised Millie was sitting in between my legs. She came and sat down next to us, holding her arms out wanting a cuddle from Millie. As soon as Mil had give Bianca her a cuddle, she turned to look at me, her eyes started to well up and she was waving her arms out at me, showing she wanted to be back in her mummys arms. As soon as I took her and kissed her, she instantly stopped crying and moved her head so it was resting in the crook of my neck. Bianca smiled,'' She is such a mummys girl!'' she said. I just laughed. I love my little girl so so much.

**Hope it was ok, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******heres the second chapter, hope you liked the first one and please,please review! meg xxxx**

**Chapter 2**

_**charlies p.o.v**_

I woke up and rolled over expecting to see my husband lying there. I was quite cold and I wanted a cuddle with Brax. Only he wasn't there. I sat up and on the bedside table I saw a note;

_**Charlie, sorry i'm not with you this morning I wish I could be, I had to leave early for work, theres a lot of paper work I need to sort out. See you tonight.**_

_**I love you**_

_**brax xxx**_

I sighed, I hadn't spent a lot of time with brax ever since he took over Angelos. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard wails coming from Millies room. Crap I thought to myself, Brax normally got her out of her cot in the morning as he always woke up before me and no one else was in the house. I got up and put my silk dressing gown over my pyjamas.

As I walked into Amelia's room I opened the curtains and I saw her blotchy red face looking at me, her lips trembling and tears running down her cheeks. It broke my heart to see my little baby girl like this. She stretched open her arms at me, I quickly took her and gave her a cuddling, trying to calm her down.

Amelia was back to her normal self, and I was playing with her on her play mat in the living room. ''say mamma mil, mamma. I'm your mamma, can you say it?'' She just giggled at me. ''That's a no then'' I said. I was helping her sit up when she started pointing at something, I looked and saw it was a picture of Brax holding Amelia. I reached over a grabbed the picture of the coffee table and gave it to Millie and she starting tapping where Brax was, she looked at the front door as if she was expecting him to walk in. That was when she started crying, she obviously missed her daddy. I hated her being upset so I got us both ready and quickly went to Angelos.

As I walked up the stairs and entered I saw him behind the bar. Amelia instantly smiled as she saw her daddy, gurgling loudly and smacking her hands together showing she was excited. Brax's head shot up as he heard his daughter and he started grinning.

_**brax's p.o.v**_

As I looked up I saw my gorgeous little girl in my beautiful wife's arms. I quickly walked over to them scooping mil into my arms and I started tickling her, making her squeal and giggle in delight. As I looked at her face I saw her eyes were watery and a tad red. ''What happened?'' I asked Charlie, ''She found a picture of you and got upset because she hadn't seen you all day'' she replied. I felt guilty, I hadn't been spending enough time with my family and we didn't really have our own space, as we were renting out Roos with Casey and heath.

I kissed Millie and whispered ''daddy promises to spend time with you, sorry I didn't wake you up today. I love you''. I walked over to Charlie who was now sitting down at a table and gave her a kiss, I sat down next to her putting my arm around her, with Amelia on my lap resting her head between her Mummy and Daddy.

**How was it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, had loads of school work going on. Thank you for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please leave a comment telling me what you think of my writing as I want to be able to make it better. So here is the next chapter. Megs xxx**

Chapter 3

**Charlie's p.o.v**

I woke up lying in Brax's arms; I turned over so I was facing him. "Morning gorgeous" he said smiling at me. "Mm, morning" I whispered as I snuggled closer to his warm body, placing my hand across his hips. He laughed at me trying to get comfortable. Just as I was drifting off back to sleep the door was pushed open and I could hear little feet pitter pattering towards the bed. Brax looked over and saw our cute little girl stumbling towards us giggling, I looked towards the door wondering how mil got out of her cot and saw ruby there watching. I winked at her and smiled.

Amelia was now on our bed playing with her daddy smiling and clapping. She looked at me and shuffled over to give me a cuddle. I got out of bed and was about to close the bathroom door when I heard a little voice say "mamma?", I spun round and saw Millie looking at me with pleading eyes as if to say where are you going. "Mamma" she repeated, this time more confidently and smiling. I leaped back into bed grinning, I couldn't believe it she said it, she finally said it, her first words! I scooped her into my arms giving her a massive cuddle whilst saying ''that's it Millie, I am your mamma, you clever girl!''. I looked up to Brax with watery eyes, I was so happy and proud if her.

**Brax's p.o.v**  
I couldn't believe my ears, I could tell that Charlie had wanted her to at least say one word for a while now. As she looked up at me I could see how happy she was. I got nearer to her and gave her it kiss, it became more intense by the minute, we only stopped when I felt a tiny cold hand tapping my face. As I broke away from Charlie and looked down at Mil, I saw her frowning at me and Charlie with her huge green eyes staring, she wasn't impressed with what she had just seen. To stop Charlie and I from kissing again, my little girl yelled "DADDA! DADDA!DADDA!'' whist madly waving her arms about at me. I stupidly started grinning at her, so unbelievably happy that she had said daddy. ''That's it Millie, you are such a clever girl, you don't know how happy you have made your mummy and daddy.'' I looked up at my beautiful wife and saw she was so pleased, she reached her arms out to Amelia and Mil soon settled into Charlie's lap, nestling her head into her neck. " I love you Millie" I heard her whisper.

**Charlie's p.o.v**

I walked into the house with Millie asleep in my arms, we had gone to the city for the day to see Morag and get some clothes for Mil. As I entered I saw Heath watching a footie match, with his arm wrapped around a sleeping Bianca and his other hand resting on Bianca's bump, they looked so happy together and so they should because they had both had tough childhoods. I sneaked into the house, Heath turning round and smiling at me and I made my way towards Millie's room. It was a gorgeous cream colour themed room, with baby pink through it. I took her little booties off and then her cute dungarees of, as I went to move them onto the chair her white and orange checkered teddy fell out one of her pockets. She never went anywhere without it. As I put her into her cot she started to stir, her eyes fluttering open. She reached out her arms, so I placed her teddy into them. I felt her dainty little hand grasp onto my finger, holding it as tight as she could, "mamma" she whispered. "Mamma". I bent down and gave her a kiss, my hands stroking her face, "I'm here beautiful, you go to sleep now, yeah?" I said. "dadda? dadda?" she faintly replied to me, her eyes now fully open looking for Brax.

**Brax p.o.v**

From the doorway I watched the mother and daughter interaction that was happening between them. I loved them both so much. I softly heard mil calling out for me, I walked into her room, coughing gently to let Charlie know I was there. I wrapped my hand against her waist and kissed her neck, she spun round and kissed me. I peered over the cot and saw Millie smiling at me, "dadda, DADDA!" I picked her up and gave her a kiss. I couldn't believe that in a week's time she would be one years old. As she settled back down, she took a couple of minutes to be in deep sleep, she looked so peaceful.

**Heaths p.o.v**

I was watching the football when I felt Bianca fidgeting about in my arms. I looked down to see she had just woken up and I noticed she was sweating madly, this wasn't like Bianca. I realised her breathing was becoming quicker and suddenly she bent over cradling her tummy, crying out with pain. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that it was something to do with the baby. Just at that moment Charlie walked into the lounge. "Charlie, come here, quick. There's something wrong with Bianca, we need to get her to the hospital". Fear took over me, I needed Bianca and my baby to be ok.

**So what did you think, was it okay? What happens to Bianca? Please review, I need to know if you like it so then I know whether or not to carry on writing. **


End file.
